minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret Version of Minecraft
Hi guys! I am Invented and this is my new story and I hope you like it! Chapter 1: The Invitation I was with some of my closest friends on a server created by us, when a message from Notch arrived on our e-mail page, at least we thought it was him, and he invited us to play a version that had not yet been released. For a few moments we wondered why he invited us, but because of the excitement, we decided not to think about it. He sent us the link and we downloaded it. His name was Steve.exe and after the upload we all decided to play it. There was only one key on where to start: PLAY. No multiplayer, it was like the first version. So we decided we would play alone. Bad choice. The world was not like all the other Minecraft worlds: It had a dark gray tone and a scary music in the background. Everyone had left the game by warning me on Skype, but I decided not to leave. I stayed to find out what this version added. I thought it was a 'Horror Update', but it was not like that. The game was having big glitches and I could not play and the volume of the speakers rose more and more, until I almost broke my eardrums. Luckily the game crashed, and the last thing I saw was a Steve in front of me. Chapter 2: The Mistery My friends and I felt observed after playing in that version. And we decided to check the e-mail of that fake Notch: Notch@minecraft.com. Jhon, one of my friends, was able to identify the person by e-mail and decided to see who he was. No result. He tried again and again, but that person did not exist, the mystery grew thicker, until a Minecraft player told us he was in the same situation as us. We contacted him and took him to our house to tell us better what and who he had found. His description made us understand one thing: we were not the only ones who were victims. But he had not received the e-mail from this 'Notch' but from a certain 'Steve' What could be the Steve I saw in the game? I did not have an answer. We kept asking questions, but nothing else was different, but the peculiarity of this guy and that was called Steve. Chapter 3: Courage From what we could understand, it was not just a person who had created that "version" of Minecraft, but more people. We searched the Internet for results on this version, and had become viral on Youtube. All the Minecrafter talked about it in terror. We found a video that dated back to January 24, 2017, when we received the e-mail. The video was glitched: you could not understand anything, but you could hear a deep voice from the video: -YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE, HIM WILL BE ALWAYS, NOBODY IS A DREAM TO PLAY, BECAUSE ONLY WE ARE- The video ended with a strong scream of the man and with the image of a skin default, just as we had found it at stake. We decided to make us courage and play again in that world, with the forbidden version. But in the end, only I really wanted to get in again. The others left immediately for fear. I do not The music and the tonality were the same: I was again among the gray and the screams. A chat appeared. It was very glithched and I could not understand what was written. The recipient was not there. The glitches reappeared on the screen like the first time, but changed one thing: The final steve was not normal: he too was glitched. The game crashed, and I called my friends. Chapter 4: Production We continued to make theories about who he could be, and why we were part of the victims, until Steve arrived. We told Steve what was happening again and he told us that the same thing had happened to him. How was it possible? So we started to get suspicious knowing that the version was created by more people. But he immediately told us that it was real and that he was not lying. We needed proof, we could not believe the first one that passed and he had them: a video made by him. We analyzed the video and finally we believed it. He thanked us and even began to pray for us, because for him we were the only ones who could "defeat" them. Steve was now one of ours and we almost always invited him to our house to continue our research. But one day, he went to the bathroom and did not go out for hours, we tried to call him but did not answer. I went knocking on the door and he still did not answer. I opened the door and there was him in front of the mirror: he was gory, and even the mirror was. The blood of the mirror covered his face. I touched him and told him if he felt well. He turned and his face was completely glitched. I started screaming and went into the living room where my other friends were staying. I told him what I had seen, and decided to come with me. But when we went to the bathroom, he was not there. And the whole room was full of blood, it was like a house painter had painted the wall, but unfortunately it was not. Chapter 5: Face to Face It was obvious that Steve was one of the contributors to the version, and we decided to investigate what they do in detective stories. Nothingness. We were not good at these things and above all we did not know how to investigate. We were sad and thought that everything was lost, but I had an idea: replay the cursed version and not go out. We turned off all the lights and lowered all the curtains to see what was happening. We entered the game and the atmosphere was always the same. But the glitches were different: they were like when the television did not work, and the glitch was over the floor and the trees were covered in blood with some writing on the ground that said 'STEVE'. I continued however, taking the risk and a skin default was in front of me. At least it was what I thought, because it was filmed. But when he turned around, we saw what he really was. His skin was glitched like the one I saw the last time I entered the version. He wrote to me in a chat saying, "I AM NEAR TO YOU" The game crashed again, we tried to turn on the lights, but they did not light up ... Category:Invented Category:Creepypasta Category:Steve Category:EXE Category:Haunted World Category:Supernatural Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Glitches